ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Webbed Wonder (tv series)
Spider-Man: Webbed Wonder is an American action comedy superhero TV series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Cast & Characters Protagonist(s) * Jason Marsden as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, the titular "Webbed Wonder". An teen prodigy who leads a double life as a spider-themed masked vigilante. Supporting * Catherine Taber as Mary Jane "MJ" Watson, an beautiful yet kindhearted girl and Peter's love interest. * Cindy Robinson as Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy, MJ's smart and beautiful best friend and Peter's fellow student. * David Faustino as Harold "Harry" Osborn, Norman's son and Peter's best friend who's TBD. * Grey Griffin as Aunt May Reilly-Parker, Peter's loving and caring aunt/surrogate mother-figure who's sometimes often worries about her nephew, despite of her of being unaware of him being Spider-Man. * Scott Porter as Eugene "Flash" Thompson, a high school jock and top football player who's previously bullying Peter, but's start to befriended with him after the death of his uncle, and is a fan of Spider-Man. * Matt Lanter as Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane, Flash's friend and another football player who's has a on and off-again friendship with Peter. * Peyton List as Elizabeth "Liz" Allan, a fellow high school student and one of the school's top cheerleaders who's Flash's former girlfriend and Harry's love interest. * Skai Jackson as Gloria "Glory" Grant, a fellow high school student and a intern at the Daily Bugle who share a sibling-like bond with Randy. * Bumper Robinson as Randall "Randy" Robertson, a fellow high school student and the son of Robbie Robertson. * Mae Whitman as Sally Avril, a fellow high school student and a stereotype mean girl but is secretly kind. * Fred Tatasciore as John "J" Jonah Jameson, the loud-mouthed but's truly kindhearted head chief of the Daily Bugle, an news television company/online newspaper building, who's criticized Spider-Man. * Keith David as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson, the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Bugle who, unlike Jameson, believe that Spider-Man as a true hero. * Tara Strong as Elizabeth "Betty" Brant, Jameson' personal secretary and one of Peter's fellow co-workers. * Benjamin Diskin as Edward "Ned" Leeds, a reporter at the Daily Bugle, Betty's love interest and one of Peter's co-workers. * Chris Sabat as Max Modell, the head of Horizon Labs and one of Peter's idols/mentors/father-figure. * Travis Willingham as Captain George Stacy, a police captain and Gwen's father who trust Spider-Man and see him as a real hero. * Vanessa Marshall as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, a rather flirtatious thief/anti-heroine who often flirts with Spider-Man. * Greg Cipes as Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider, a young high school student, a huge fan of Spider-Man and head of the Spider-Man Fan Club who's soon develop a suit and become a hero. Antagonists * Alan Tudky/Kevin Michael Richardson as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, the head CEO of OsCorp Industries who's truly corrupt where he became an goblin-themed villain and one of Spider-Man's most dangerous enemies. * James Arnold Taylor as Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, a scientist who previously starting out as a shy and kind science teacher from Midtown before becoming a supervillain himself. * Josh Keaton as Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom, a former photographer at the Daily Bugle who grew a rivalry with Peter before soon gain the Venom Symbiote and became one of his most dangerous enemies. * Robin Atkin Downes as Quentin Beck/Mysterio, a former special effect artist * John DiMaggio as Wilson Fisk/Kingpin, a powerful crime boss who is both incredibly strong and incredibly smart. * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors/Lizard, a * Max Mittelman as Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro, a * Peter Lurie as Alexander "Alex" Systevich/Rhino, a Russian-American mobster who get turn into a rhinoceros-like humanoid. * Mark Hamill as Cletus Kasady/Carnage, a sociopathic serial killer who get banded with the Carnage Symbiote, a offspring of the Venom Symbiote. * Steven Blum as MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion, a * David Boat as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter, an big game Russian-Australian hunter who's train himself of being the world's most greatest hunter ever and see Spider-Man as both his greatest challenge and most elusive prey of all. * Rick D. Wasserman as Flint Marko/Sandman, a * Kevin Conroy as Adrian Toomes/Vulture, a * Troy Baker as Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang, a * Liam O'Brien as Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal, a * Chris Cox as Herman Schultz/Shocker, a * Phil LaMarr as Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone, a * Laura Bailey as Janice Lincoln/Beetle, a * Kari Wahlgren as Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit, a * Michael C. Hall as Phineas Mason/Tinkerer, a * Jason Spisak as Morrison "Morris" Bench/Hydro-Man, a Episodes click here Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Action/adventure Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-drama Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel